Oil and gas explorations commonly employ seismic surveys to determine the location, nature, and likely quantity of oil and gas deposits disposed below the ground. A signal may be directed into a rock formation and the reflection of the signal may be received by a plurality of seismic sensors positioned at different points along the surface. The variations in the reflected signals may then be used to determine the likely location of oil and gas and other mineral deposits within the formation. Some seismic surveys may incorporate hundreds of portable masts that may be moved to different locations and may require conformity to a variety of operational specifications in order to be effective in the types of environments that seismic surveys are typically conducted. The masts may have electrical, communication, or diagnostic requirements and electrical cables may be used, disconnected, stowed, and transported between locations.